


Same Story

by Jaydenpaints



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydenpaints/pseuds/Jaydenpaints
Summary: Dia and Hanamaru are lovers but, Dia gets more and more lonely as time passes.





	Same Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecoolone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoolone/gifts).



_Hello, where are you right now?_   
_I’m sitting beside the window still._

“Hanamaru-san? Where are you?” A voiced questioned, sliding opening the door to her classroom. That voice belonged to Dia Kurosawa, the student council president of Uranohoshi. She was currently looking for her girlfriend, Hanamaru Kunikida.

“I'm sitting by the window still, Dia-chan.” Hanamaru answered when Dia slid open the door. Hanamaru was sitting on Dia’s desk near the window, like she said. Smiling, Dia took Hanamaru’s hand in her own and kissed it softly.

“Come on, let's walk home together.” Dia stated as she slung Hanamaru’s bag on her shoulder with her own. Nodding, Hanamaru hopped off the desk and walked out with Dia.

_What are you doing right now?_   
_I'm not doing anything at all._

When Dia stepped foot into the library she saw Hanamaru at the librarian desk. Walking over to her, Dia placed a bento box down for Hanamaru and questioned her, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing at all Dia-chan.” Hanamaru grinned as she and Dia decided to have lunch together in the library.

_Why don't you come here instead?_   
_Sure, I'll be there soon, just hang on a bit._

Stretching for Aqours practice on the roof, Dia noticed Hanamaru alone. With a motion of her hand, Dia said, “Hanamaru-san, come here.”

“Hang on a bit Dia-chan.” Hanamaru said before making a beeline for Dia. When Hanamaru got close to her, Dia hugged Hanamaru and kissed her forehead.

“I love you Hanamaru-san.” Dia stated before giving Hanamaru another kiss on the forehead.

_So, tell me what happened today._   
_Well, nothing at all, tell me about yours._

Sitting together in Dia’s room, Dia asked Hanamaru the same question everyday.

“So, anything happen today?” Hanamaru could only shake her head at Dia’s question. Hanamaru felt as though nothing peculiar has happened today.

“Not really, zura. Tell me about your day instead!” Hanamaru smiled as she looked Dia in the eyes. Hanamaru never like saying much about her day, but she loved hearing Dia tell things about her’s.

_Hello, where are you right now?_   
_I'm sitting beside the one that I love._

Dia and Hanamaru was cuddling in the student council room, reading a story together. They loved switching back and forth between who was reading but, today they read it together. Then, there was a part that was like a call and response, so Dia said the first line.

“Where are you right now love?” Dia asked waiting for Hanamaru’s response patiently.

“I'm right next to you.” Hanamaru replied as she leaned her head onto Dia’s shoulder. Both of them smiled as they continued reading the book.

_What are you looking at now?_   
_I'm looking at you right now, of course._

Feeling someone staring at her, Dia looked to her right to see Hanamaru looking right at her. Blushing, Dia could only stutter out a quiet question, “What are you looking at?”

Deciding to tease Dia some more, Hanamaru gave a teasing reply, “I'm looking at my beautiful girlfriend, zura.”

Dia only blushed some more before looking away from Hanamaru again and making Hanamaru laugh.

_Where are you going don't leave!_   
_Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere._

A lot of things were stressing Dia out. Her student council work, her social life, and her having to take over the family business soon. Hanamaru never saw this side of Dia before, so she was going to get Dia some water before she was dragged onto the ground.

“Please don't leave me.” Dia muttered weakly, covering her head behind Hanamaru. Hanamaru could feel her cardigan getting wet from Dia’s tears. Reaching her hand back to softly pat Dia, Hanamaru could only say these comforting words, “I'm not going anywhere, don't worry, zura.”

_…_   
_I promise to be with you till the end._

Hanamaru was hugging Dia on the floor, trying to make her happy.

“I promise I will be with you until the end, zura.” Hanamaru whispered to Dia and wiped any stray tears.

_And it was then,_   
_That, I gazed upon your face._

Dia always found Hanamaru amazing in many ways but, staring at her sleeping face made Dia realized how much stress Hanamaru has to deal with as well. There was also some bruises that Dia hadn't noticed before, this just made her more protective of Hanamaru.

_And it never ends,_   
_Guess it's always the same story._

Looking at the book Hanamaru read over a thousand times, Hanamaru compared it to the other books she read. It all ended the same way, the two lovers end up falling in love and become a couple. ‘I like it when books end like this though.’ Hanamaru thought as she opened the book to read again.

_Hello, tell me where you are._   
_Right next to your room, and yet I'm so far._

“Where are you Hanamaru-san?” That was one of the things Dia would constantly ask her. The breeze softly passed as she heard a familiar voice say, “I'm next to your room, but far away.”

_What are you doing in there?_   
_I'm writing a letter, there's nothing to fear._

Walking down the corridor to her room, she couldn't help but to asked something before she entered her room.

“What are you doing in there?” Dia asked, knocking on her door. She waited for a response when the same breeze from earlier had her response.

“I'm just writing a letter, don't worry.”

_Are you still here with me?_   
_I'm sorry I've got to leave real soon._

Staring at a photo of Hanamaru on her phone, Dia could only mutter out, “Are you here with me?”

Standing there was Hanamaru but, faded and ghost like. She smiled sadly at Dia before giving her reply.

“I have to leave soon Dia-chan.”

_So, tell me what happened today._

“What happened today Hanamaru-san?” Dia asked, holding chrysanthemum in her hand. Dia stayed in front of a grave of whom she most loved, Hanamaru. As tears began to stream down her face, Dia left the flowers on the grave and left.

_And it was then,_   
_That I gazed upon your face._

Dia was doing her student council work until she placed down her pen to rest. Looking to her right, she expected someone to hug her but, nothing came. Dia picked up a picture she had on her desk. Dia’s facial expression softens as she looked at the picture. It was Hanamaru smiling in a field of flowers. Dia missed her, she really did.

_And it was then,_   
_That I laughed while I cried cause I knew._

A faded Hanamaru stared at Dia sadly. She hoped that Dia could forgive her. Letting out a laugh, Hanamaru continued to laugh until Hanamaru started to fade more. Tears were falling down her face as she laughed though, Hanamaru knew what this meant.

_This is goodbye,_   
_Had the same dream again last night._

Dia shot up from her bed in a cold sweat. Why was it always that dream? Bringing her hands up to her face, Dia covers her eyes as she cried. The dream she had was about Hanamaru being alive again, and Dia was really talking to her. It's been that dream ever since Hanamaru died. Dia hated it, she had no one to talk to in the middle of the night, so she just continued crying to herself.

_This is goodbye,_   
_But it's always the same story._

All of it was fake, it was only Dia’s mind playing tricks on her. There's no way Hanamaru could be alive. It was all Dia’s mind. Asking where she was or what happened today has been a habit for Dia. The letter on her desk was written beforehand, when Hanamaru died. It's been sitting on Dia’s desk, and that's where it's going to stay.

Dia could only look around the room before slumping down into a ball. She guessed Hanamaru was right. It's always the same story.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a song called "Same story" Also this was requested by TheCoolOne. Sorry if it's not what you expected, or though. But comments are appreciated!


End file.
